Carta em mãos erradas
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Uma carta, com destino a Luna Lovegood foi parar em mãos erradas. Esta carta continha os mais profundos sentimentos de Gina Weasley, o melhor de tudo é que estas mãos erradas, podem ter sido a melhor coisa a acontecer...


Harry e Gina

Gina Weasley estava no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, aflita. Ela estava sofrendo, havia uma dor que perfurava seu peito. Ela amava Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, mas ele não sabia disto, e provavelmente não a amava também, pensava Gina. Ela sentia a necessidade de compartilhar seus sentimentos, mas temia a reação de Harry caso ela o fizesse. Então, ela optou a mandar uma coruja a uma grande amiga sua, Luna Lovegood, que estava fora de Hogwarts, pois era a época natalina, que Gina e seus irmãos optaram por permanecer na escola.

_Luna:_

_ Aqui é a Gina. Estou sentindo sua falta aqui, preciso de alguém para conversar, alguém para me abrir. Como está o Natal com seu pai? Mande felicidades a ele. Espero que por ai as coisas estejam ocorrendo bem, pois aqui elas não estão._

_ Luna, eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry. Sim, o Harry Potter. Mas eu não sei o que fazer! Eu o amo tanto que tenho medo dele machucar-me caso eu diga a ele o que sinto. Você sempre dá conselhos maravilhosos, me diga o que devo fazer. Estou sofrendo tanto, existe uma dor tão intensa em meu peito. Ele roubou-me o coração, e se ele for apenas pisá-lo em cima dele, eu desejaria que ele me devolvesse. Sei que a pouco tempo atrás eu me relacionei com Dino, mas aquilo fora apenas um jeito de tentar esquecer Harry. Eu terminei com Dino justamente por causa disto, eu lhe contei a verdade, não era justo eu usá-lo deste jeito. _

_ Responda o mais breve possível, Luna. Tu és uma boa amiga, então recorri a você._

_Beijos, Gina._

A ruiva terminou de escrever a carta deixando a pena com que escrevera na mesa. Ela se levantou, colocou a carta no bolso e se retirou do cômodo. Gina passou pela sala comunal, mas não parou. Saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda em direção ao corujal de Hogwarts.

Ela andava por um dos corredores, e avista Harry Potter. Gina não parou nem ao menos para cumprimentá-lo, olhar para ele poderia machucá-la, e muito, se só pensar nele já a feria...

A garota acelerou o passo quando ele se aproximou, ouviu ele murmurar alguma coisa, ah, como a voz dele era bela aos ouvidos da ruiva. Ao acelerar o passo, sem querer, Gina deixou sua carta, que estava em seu bolso, cair. Ela, porém, não percebeu o ocorrido, e apenas continuou andando, crente de que a carta se encontrava em seus bolsos.

Harry Potter, diferente de Gina, percebera a queda da carta. Ele a juntou do chão, e ela estava entre aberta. Sem querer, ele avista "Harry" escrito na caligrafia mais bela que ele já vira. O menino nunca fora metido a ir onde não devia, mas naquela carta havia seu nome. Ele devia saber sobre algo que se tratava sobre ele. Então ele a leu, descobriu que Gina corresponderia seu amor. Ela o amava também.

Harry nunca estivera antes mais feliz. Gina Weasley, a garota que ele amava, o amava também. O garoto correu até a ruiva, que havia apenas virado á esquerda no corredor onde ele a encontrara.

- Gina! – chamou ele.

A garota virou-se para ele. Ouvir ele dizer seu nome era tão lindo, seu rosto era tão lindo, os óculos redondos, a cicatriz em forma de raio, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas...

- Você deixou cair isto – disse ele, entregando-lhe a carta. A ruiva imediatamente corou. _E se ele leu?_, pensou Gina. Ela resolveu se convencer de que ele não havia lido sua carta, e se virou para sair.

- Gina – chamou ele novamente, ela se virou para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, ele foi, vagarosamente exibindo um leve sorriso, estava lindo aos olhos da ruiva – Eu também te amo.

A dor no peito de Gina imediatamente evaporara, se transformara em uma felicidade grande, muito grande. Ele não a rejeitaria, ele a amava também! Era como Gina estivera sonhando por tanto tempo, só que melhor, pois agora era real.

A ruiva correu até o rapaz e jogou-se em seus braços, abraçando ele com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas de emoção e alegria. Então ela desfez o abraço e beijou-lhe. Os lábios dele eram doces, macios... Beijá-los era a melhor sensação que ela poderia ter.

- Eu te amo, Harry – disse Gina, olhando firmemente nos olhos dele, como ela nunca fizera antes.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Eu estava aqui pensando em fazer uma fic da amizade da Luna com a Gina quando me vem na cabeça esta história ai da fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Review por favor? Beijinhos, Sunny._ _Harry e Gina S2_


End file.
